Brotherhood Of Man
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: semi-songfic...I think .Evil shadow creatures are attacking the world and eating it's inhabitants alive. The core titans are missing, presumed dead. What can a group of elementals and a scared little kitten do to help? Light/Kit. O.C warning.
1. Intro thingy

" _**now your time has come, a storm of iron in the sky**_

_**War and murder come again, lucky if you die**_

_**No way to rescue destiny, scream and curse in vain**_

_**You will never be remembered, no-one knows your name"~Brotherhood Of Man, Motorhead.**_

_Calling all titans_

_Calling all titans_

_Stay out of the shadows._

_Keep a light on you at all times._

_Repeat:_

_Stay out of the shadows!_

_This is…._

_Do NOT go into shadows, shades or slight patches of…dark, at any gi…time!_

_Keep safe, and warn everyone else, young hero, innocent bystander, or notorious super villain, I don't care, just keep yourself and as many others as possible…_

That was the last message that left titans tower. The message that signalled the start of this whole ordeal. It was also the last anybody heard of Robin. May god have mercy on his soul.

Nobody really believed this, but some immediate action was taken. There was a congregation at the old decrepit castle on the outskirts of Jump City, where a couple of teens joined a titan named Persephone for the night, keeping well lit by zombies carrying torches and candles. Others, however, just laughed at the message and settled down for the night…in the _dark._

The first proof of the late boy wonder's words came at first daylight, with the Sky Heights team. The first thing Bright-Eyes saw when she opened her eyes was her best friend, face half-buried in the clouds in which she lay. There wouldn't have been anything wrong with this had Silhouette's eyes been wide open, one of them popped, her mouth agape in a silent scream. Blood was everywhere, her head almost completely severed apart from what could have been her vocal chords. Her belly was ripped open and all her insides were missing, apart from her heart, which had a gaping hole from which blood still poured. This was the first report, followed by one of the deaths of Jericho and the Herald, who, unable to sleep at Persephone's castle, had run off into the night. Herald's twisted corpse was found merely three metres from the castle. He had Jericho's severed hand clutched within his. Jericho was never found.

That's how the chaos started. Flesh peeled painfully bit by bit from live meat, until the bloody skeleton is all that remains.

I'm not a titan. I'm not exactly a villain either. I'm just a teenager. A teenage girl…who, I'll admit, has terrorized the titans multiple times. I didn't know about this supposed danger. Nobody actually _told_ me. I _did_ notice that the streets where oddly empty that night. I was on my way to Stacey's, a nightclub in the south of Steel City. I was wearing my best, most flattering dress. It _did_ look a_ little_ slutty, but I was hoping to pull me a man. I didn't know what luck, boywise I'd get, or that that night would bring me into the most dangerous adventure of my life. The first thing I noticed what the awful, wrenching pain at the back of my left leg. I turned around and saw the skin just peeling itself. I ran.

I didn't know what was going on, I was just running for my life as bits of my skin peeled off and disappeared, shrieking at the top of my lungs. I collapsed, my legs were no longer able to support me. I tried to get back up, but I was being eaten alive. Then there was a bright light, and I was hoisted up into the air by my shoulders. I didn't get a good look at him. For one he was behind me, and my eyes were full of blood. I only knew then that it was a boy by the faint muffled voice. I heard a comment about my dress…before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"**When the music changes then all is broken down**

**Mighty cities laid to ruin, burning to the ground**

**Murder is become the law; you cannot make a stand**

**Chaos rules the world now mortal, brotherhood of man"~ Brotherhood of man, Motorhead**

I awoke with a groan. I was aching all over. "shhh, she's waking up!" I opened my eyes and looked over at the teens gathered around me. There were two girls and two boys. The girls were both kneeling by my head, looking at me curiously. One of them could have passed for a pretty ordinary girl. Blonde hair reaching about her mid-back with side bangs dyed bright blue. She had kindly bright green eyes. It was hard to believe what would happen to her. That was Desdemona. The other one was called Misty Rain. She had pale turquoise and sparkling blue eyes, blue, silky shoulder-length hair with a single grey streak, and dressed in a beautiful shimmery green dress, quite like the sea.

"you alright?" asked the blonde one, Desdemona.

"I…I'm…fine…"

"I'm Desdemona."

"I'm Misty Rain. Pleasure to meet you."

I said nothing, I sat up and examined my legs. I was surprised to find them clear of any markings. I stared at my perfect legs for a few minutes before Desdemona spoke up again.

"You got healed. Lunetta healed you when L brought you up here."

"L?"

"Lightning. He's the one who saved your life." That was Misty. "What do we call you then?"

"K-Kitten…"

"Kitten?" raised eyebrows. I hate raised eyebrows.

"yes, Kitten." Misty smirked. Now she was laughing at my name. Hers was stupid too. "What am I sitting on?"

"the clouds, our home and sanctuary." I looked up to see one of the boys walking over. Blonde, adorable face, wearing what appeared to be orange samurai armour with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"You're the one who commented on my dress?" I felt so stupid. I should have thanked him for saving my life. The girls definitely thought I was an idiot.

Bright-eyes clamed a hand to her mouth, feeling as though she was going to be sick. "oh my god!"

"sh!" Lunetta motioned for silence. "We don' know wha' these shadow thingies are capable of yet!"

"This, clearly!" the two girls, having gone out to find supplies and a proper sanctuary, or just somewhere enclosed with working lights in which they could sleep for the night, instead found bodies, but this was the youngest. It was a small child, so badly mauled it was impossible to tell the sex, its skull was crushed and covered in a small amount of bloody flesh and a tiny sprinkling of dark hair, its shredded stomach laid in the middle of the road, but still connected to it via its intestines. A man's arm was wrapped around the child's waist, evidently its father's.

"B, jus' calm ya'self an' take deep breaths an' don' throw up. An' ya remember wha' leader boy said?"

Bright-eyes shook her head jerkily.

"Stay ou''a the shads. An' Libusa?"

"mm?" her head snapped round at the use of her real name.

"Time ta go shoppin'."

"Titans Tower is sealed. Gridlock unbypassable lockdown. The status of its inhabitants: Unknown. They could all be dead for all we know. Anybody who went in the shadows last night, who slept in total dark…, they'd all be dead now." Desdemona Sky had to have the most annoying voice in all of existence. The high, screechy quality, I wanted to tell her, but she was so nice. "Bright-Eyes and Lunetta are out hunting for sanctuary and supplies, don't give me that look, they'll be fine. They're our sort of life line."

The blonde boy was staring at me. "uhh…can I help you with anything?"

Snapping to attention, a slight blush coming over his sallow face, he started with "Pardon? No, It's ok."

I narrowed my eyes as he stammered up some lame excuse to go back over to his brother. Freak. They all are, but these freaks saved my life, would continue to do so…they almost all died. I gave a lazy gaze around at those surrounding me. And at the lack of windows…and walls…and a roof…and any other kind of thing you'd find in or on a building. Two more people appeared over the edge of the clouds. One had shining silver hair, brilliant, brave, loyal grey eyes, wore a black T-shirt with a cresent moon and stars, denim mini skirt, jeans…Lunetta. Florrie Thorfinn as we knew her just before her death. Bright-eyes, or Libby Damek had long, rich, heavily perfumed brunette curls to her knees. Bright hazel eyes that glowed in the dark, hence her name. She didn't wear her uniform anymore, her clothes never stayed the same throughout this timeline, just ever changing civvies. They were so nice. They were the first two of the group to go. And Lunetta had the power to save him. She could've healed him, saved his life, saved everyone's lives.

"We found a safe 'ouse. It's unstable, but it's livable. Only problem is you won't like it very much…"

**Yes, it may be short, but continuing it further would so ruin the cliffhanger! Enjoy, more OCs and some actual better known canon titans to appear next chapter! Love ya! Byeeeee!**

**Please review ^^**


	3. Safehouse And Libby's Fountain

Brotherhood Of Man~Safehouse

_**"You cannot hide the truth from me I know what's in your heart,**_  
><em><strong>Greed and jealousy each equal, all your days now dark.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mighty mountains fall in dust, the world falls into hell,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Faith in lying prophets, no one to lift the spell."~Motorhead, Brotherhood Of Man<strong>_

We were in a boat now. Lightning was on one knee at the front with his arms out to the sides. His arms crackled with his element, keeping the shadows at the front of the boat and in the direction we were headed at bay. The back right was lit up by balls of blue energy held by the other boy, Thunder. Lunetta did the same for the left with her silver energies. Sandwiched between them was Bright Eyes. It was late now and the supplies she had found were kept on her lap. I was between Misty Rain and Desdemona. we were rowing.

"Can our contact...the one who found the living space...can they create...uh...light as well?"

"Seph? Nah." Lunetta didn't seem to be too happy to have to trust this Seph person.

"Must it be her?" Lighting asked maliciously.

"She approached us sayin' she 'ad a place with workin' lights, so we can sleep there."

"Why can we not just sleep when it is light and make light when it is dark?"

"Because we might oversleep, so the lights need to be on seasonal timers." Misty replied happily.

I nodded slowly to these separate bits of conversation. Not sure if I was actually listening to it back then, but I definitely remember this bit, then Desdemona swearing and the boat giving a violent judder and Lightning completely lost his balance. Misty lurched forward and grabbed him just before his nose hit the water.

"You're an idiot, Zap!"

"He certainly is an idiot." A voice agreed from the mist. We finally reached the edge of the water, and we were at Titans East's tower. Persephone stood there with zombies surrounding her, shining torches on her and each other. The others stepped into the light and I joined them, and we were led into the tower, where she took us to a fuse box. "The lights need a boost to get them to work." She stated, grabbing Lightning's wrist delicately. He glared at her as she guided his digits to the wiring and whispered in his ear for him to charge it. It was clear she fancied him, but he seemed to hate her.

Hours later, it was light outside. We had closed the fuse box and we were lying about, bored and safe. I passed a room the brothers had commandeered almost instantly and I heard them talking. One was comforting the other about a missing girlfriend, and then the comforting one bluntly stated his own girlfriend was dead. I heard the names too. I hoped Toni would turn up, and I felt sorry for Kole. Later, I went into the room. Thunder was gone, but Lightning was by the window. He looked over and smiled. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Uh…great…" I mumbled, a bit taken aback by the question. "You?"

"I…I am in fair health. I was just concerned because when Lightning found you, you clearly had no idea about the shadows and…you are crying…"

"Am I?" The problem was I had just remembered my friends and my daddy. I had no idea if they were okay or not…and then there was Robin. I still had the biggest crush on him back then, and they had told me that, judging by his message, he was probably dead. I sat on the end of his bed and he joined me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in the most awkward way possible.

"I am sure they will be fine." He mumbled, as though he was reading my thoughts.

"I walked by your door earlier, and I overheard your conversation. I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

He remained silent and slowly lowered his head onto my shoulder. Suddenly he shuffled away and smiled. "Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done about that…except move on…and make what we can of this new world. Millions of people are going to suddenly lose millions of other people or be lost themselves. If everyone stopped and moped, everyone would end up dead within seconds. The world would become inhabited with nought but shadows. We have to…to move on and forget these things." He yawned into his fist and I realised I was pretty tired too. Most people by now had taken his advice and fallen asleep in the mid-morning light. Slowly it began to darken outside, but the lights remained burning bright.

We closed the fuse box.

I must have dozed off at the foot of his bed, because the next thing I knew the exhausted kid was shaking me awake, gently, with the one part of him not charged with his namesake. The light of this young man completely blinded me when I opened my eyes, but then I noticed the lights were all off.

"The lights are off!"

"Lightning is well aware of that." He sounded pretty tired, but his voice still had this unpleasant sharp edge to it. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bed, dragging me down the halls to the main room, calling in a somewhat desperate voice for those who could not form their own light as well as his brother. I stumbled and he pretty much dragged me anyway, and we were in our own massive bubble of light. A door flew open and Lunetta was beside us, flying. "The ligh''s are out."

"We're aware." We snapped together. The three of us barrelled into the main room and I screamed. You would scream too if you could see what was happening to Bright Eyes. The girl was on her back on the floor, blood fountaining from her mouth and the tears opening in her throat, as well as her intestines fountaining out of her stomach and disappearing into the invisible mouths of the shadows. Lightning bent to throw up over his own feet while Lunetta blasted the windows to practically nothing. He powered down all but his legs, which were now a twister of his namesake. He swept me up and flew through at a terrifying pace. Lunetta followed, but her light was fading. She must have forgotten to recharge last full moon, because she was running out of energy.

Then she dropped. We closed the fuse box. Lunetta dropped. Then she halved as she tumbled through the air, screaming. The shadows had stripped her skeleton bare before she hit the ground. For a second I thought Lightning was going to vomit again, all over me this time. Instead he just paled and flew off. I wondered briefly about the others: Persephone, Misty, Des and Thunder.

I must have fallen asleep. _Again_. Urgh, I'm so stupid sometimes, but I next woke up when it was a nice, bright, warm day. I was also on the floor. I sat up and Lightning was leaning against a wall, looking positively shattered. "You should get some sleep."

He jumped and looked at me, rubbing his eyes. "Where?"

I shrugged. "Did the others get out okay?"

Now it was his turn to shrug. Things didn't seem good.

Elsewhere, Thunder looked up through bleary eyes, hardly able to take in anything around him. Two people were leaning over him. Finally his eyes came into focus. "Argent!"

"I take it you're not too badly hurt then?" she gestured to the great, deep rips on his shoulder. She had a tangle of bandages spilling over her arms. "I'll tell you one thing; I think these shadows are really dirty-minded!"

He decided not to ask what she meant.

**I'm now taking votes for the identity of the other person with Thunder. They can be male or female, any age, canon or OC, hero or villain. I'm willing to attempt to put in other people's OCs now if they want, buuuut I mainly want OCs to only make slight cameos from now on before dying or offering some form of help that is either denied or quickly destroyed...or they die and the main characters keep the sfaety measure.**

**Please don't try and vote for a character I've killed off already.**


End file.
